Vongola Decimo's overprotective father
by FullmetalReborn
Summary: Vongola Decimo has a boyfriend. Iemitsu demands to know who. R27


**A/N: this ideas been floating in my head for awhile, so here it is:P **

**Summary: Vongola Decimo now has a boyfriend, and Ietmitsu demands to know who. R27**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used from Katekyo Hitman Reborn, they belong to their respective owners:)**

* * *

It was a normal day for the CEDEF boss. He had dealt with his paperwork and also went on a mission with Basil. They retired to headquarters to grab lunch when Lal and Colonello joined them. During lunch, Ietmitsu learned a very surprising rumor of his sweet little Tsuna, Vongola Decimo.

"He's what?!" The blonde exclaimed, slamming his hands on the table making the group jump in surprise. Lal blinked her large red eyes in surprise at the outburst. This rumor had been going on for awhile.

"Yeah, I saw them in the hall the other day! Of course he was still shorter then Tsuna but they managed, uh ah!"

Ietmitsu looked about ready to flip a shit.

"A boy?! My sweet tuna fish is in love with a boy?!" Basil watched his boss rant on before snatching his keys and running out of the restaurant, claiming he was going to 'teach the idiot a lesson'.

While that happened, Basil peered over at Lal and Colonello, "Does master know Decimo is dating-?"

"No." Lal interrupted looking pleased. "Let the idiot find out the hard way."

* * *

Tsuna was already used to crazy antics that he didn't flinch the moment his dad slammed the door open. Gokudera was beside him holding a stack of paperwork, they had been in the middle of discussing a new mission statement when the doors flew open. Tsuna looked at his red faced father with a questioning look.

"You-date- why?!" The man collapsed to the ground as the Vongola boss rolled his eyes.

"These are to go straight to Mukuro, Hayato. When he gets them he'll understand. I'll be down for a quick lunch later, I have some things to take care of." The silver haired bomber smiled brightly before taking off, leaving Tsuna to wait patiently for his dad to get up and figure out what he was going to say. The brunet had been working for a long time to get his work done before a certain hitman returned from his mission. His jacket rested against the back of his chair, his white button up sleeves rolled up to his elbows as he picked up a pen to continue working.

"Tsuna, is it true? Do you have a boyfriend?"

The Brunet's eyes widened in surprise before looking up startled. He knew a few had suspected it but he didn't think anyone who didn't visit regularly to know. That's when he remembered the time they got caught by a certain blonde.

He would make sure to pay a quick visit to Colonello some time in the future.

He looked back down to his paper trying to hide his blush as he answered, "I don't think that concerns you, dad."

"Doesn't concern me?! Tsuna, I'm your father! You should be able to tell your father decisions like these?! Who is he? When I get ahold of him, I'll strangle him to a ceiling fan! I forbid this-!"

"Excuse **_me_**?"

The blonde froze in his rant to realize Tsuna was staring at him in disbelief. The brunet narrowed his eyes at his father before slamming his pen down.

"You forbid me? My father? Don't be an idiot, _**dad**_." He hissed the word out with venom as he got up, suffocating Ietmitsu with his aura. "You lost the chance to be called my father and make these decisions when you left mom at home. The only one to forbid me to do anything is mom and as far as I know, mom is 100% for me and any relationship I want to have. Don't think for one minute you have the ability to tell me anything, **_father_**."

Tsuna glared at the man before carefully taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he was calm. His aura was still powerful but Ietmitsu knew if he said anything else the Vongola boss would painfully remind him why he was the Vongola boss. It had been ten painful years for Tsuna, who fought his way to the top and once there delivered a strict change into the mafia world. Tsuna became the perfect boss who brought everyone together and could make even the proudest of men submit under him.

He was cunning, and he was plain brilliant. Ietmitsu hadn't noticed how large the bridge between them had grown. He knew it was there but he never expected it to grow so large. He was Tsuna's father but he realized now, he would never be more then a photo in a picture frame to Tsuna. He loved his family and after Tsuna came into power, family came before familia. Ietmitsu knew it was his fault and as he carefully bowed his head to give the Vongola Decimo his apologies, he knew Tsuna would not want to repair the gap between them.

"Raise your head. That formal crap is weird. I'm going for lunch, want to join me?" The Vongola boss crossed his arms over his chest, eyes gazing to the side. Ietmitsu felt his heart swell in pride. Tsuna was the sky and nobody was more accepting then him. With a quick yes, Tsuna smiled before grabbing his jacket and walking around his desk.

Before he left he looked at his dad with an evil smirk, one that Ietmitsu knew he had picked up from a certain spartan tutor.

"By the way, as for strangling my boyfriend... I'd like to see you try."

That did not sound good.

* * *

Omake(ending)

Tsuna heard a whistle, making him look up in time to see a body of a teenager jump down from the tree he had been passing under. Reborn stared at him with a smirk as he readjusted his fedora over his mass of black hair.

"Did you grow again? I swore I was taller then you last night." The brunet mumbled as Reborn smirked in amusement. The hitman walked over to him before tilting his head to stare into the Brunet's eyes. He was taller by an inch when yesterday he barely reached the bosses nose. "It runs in my family. Don't be upset, I'm sure you'll have time for that later when i'm fully grown."

Tsuna responded by smacking him in the chest and sticking out his tongue. "It was fun having you kiss me on your tippy toes. I don't think Colonello will ever let you live it down."

Reborn responded by throwing an arm around the bosses shoulders and dragging him down the path way burying his face into the soft brown locks. "I heard about your dad visiting. Colonello squealed."

The brunet stared up with mischievous eyes before looking towards the path. "Yeah, got him to lay off of me and the father crap. Have you seen him?"

"Oh yeah, minute I told him I was dating you he looked like he was ready to explode. I have a picture want to see?" He reached into his coat before Tsuna laughed and smacked him lightly in the stomach.

"Did he try hanging you to the ceiling fan?"

"Shit, he was going on about father crap and not hurting you that I smacked him with Leon. Bastard couldn't threaten me even if he tried." Tsuna laughed loudly as Reborn grasped the brunet into his arms, kissing him lightly on the forehead. The hitman touched their foreheads together before smiling softly. Tsuna smiled happily before giving a playful wink.

"Colonello's coming over tomorrow for a meeting. Let's give him a warm welcome."

"I love the way you think. How much dynamite should we use?"

"Don't know bring the whole box from Hayato's room."

Needless to say, a certain blonde CEDEF member was nearly blown to pieces by an angry Vongola boss and hitman.


End file.
